


fun in the sun

by phyto_krys



Series: Slice of Happiness... Series? [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, POV Multiple, Sports, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phyto_krys/pseuds/phyto_krys
Summary: Post Star ending. V has a great idea to get the camp to play baseball and of course, drag Judy into it.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Series: Slice of Happiness... Series? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137470
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	fun in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I was obsessed with this idea and needed to take a mini break from the main fic to write this little fluff piece over the weekend. Enjoy! I'll update the other one soon as well. 
> 
> I was planning on doing this all as a oneshot, but life got the better of me, so... here we are.

\--- * ---

V

The Aldecaldos main command building is usually filled with briefings, going over routes and jobs, and the occasional case of ‘how to save V from herself’ suicide mission. Today it’s reserved for a shouting match between Panam and the merc herself.

“V, you can’t be serious!”

“C’mon, don’t be a hard ass. We all deserve a break after what we’ve gone through.”

“Mitch already made a clearing for it, didn’t he?”

“Cassidy also found a crapton of gloves and I’m more than willing to donate the bat collection I’ve been carryin’ since I raided the Mox’s dungeon.”

“Fine!” Panam stomps down the steps that lead down from the command building. When she reaches the bottom she sharply turns to face back up to V and say, “if this ends badly in anyway, you’re on kitchen duty for the next month.”

“Oh, fuck you, it’s gonna be great!” V shouts at her back as she walks away. She can’t help but notice that she’s gone straight to Cassidy’s tent, more than likely to find herself a glove.

_Our fearless leader just can’t help herself. Oh! I gotta find Judes a glove. Time to see if I’m right about which she’ll need._

\--- * ---

V

“Kid, just take both of them.” Cassidy’s gruff voice interrupts V’s deliberation over which glove to take for Judy.

Panam chimes in. “Yeah V, you got smoke coming out of you from thinking so hard. Haven’t seen you like this much since we tried to fix your old car.”

“We? Judy and I did all the work! You just drank beer with Claire.” V says while punching her in the shoulder. “And thanks Cass, I’ll bring the unlucky one back. See you guys on the field!”

Grunts and laughs follow her out of the tent. V starts to run back to her and Judy’s tent on the other side of camp only stopping to say hello to a fellow Aldecaldos and ask if they were going to join. Besides those reasons she keeps her pace until she spots Judy bent over her makeshift workbench outside their tent.

V stops and takes a moment to watch her work. No time wasted on the chance to examine her patience reconnecting wires and tinkering with tech. Then once she’s finished a part, she puts a hand on the small of her back and stretches. With deft strokes, checks on the computer that whatever she did is working properly. V jumps back when Judy curses and slams her fist down on the table. _Even Judy needs a break._

V quickly stashes the gloves beside their tent and sneaks behind Judy. “Hey babe, whatcha workin’ on?”

“One of the camp’s drones’ has been offline since we left Bakersfield. Carol asked me to fix it so we can keep a lookout. Stupid thing keeps short circuiting.” She picks up her tools again and starts unscrewing the wire panel.

“Mmmm…” V hums while practicing her swing. “What are we on the lookout for exactly?”

“Well, apparently there’s these bad guys who’re after some gonk with stolen Saka tech.“

“Sounds serious, wouldn’t want to stand in the way of that.” V fidgets waiting for Judy to turn around. “Wanna know what I’ve been looking for?”

“Can’t imagine you’ve had to look far.” Judy finally looks over her shoulder to look at V through her lashes and then turns back to the busted drone.

V chuckles and reaches for what she’s stashed nearby. While keeping both hands behind her, she jumps to sit on Judy’s makeshift bench. She makes sure to land on an empty portion of the table. Noticing that V is hiding something, Judy bites her lip and sets her work down.

“What are you hiding V?” She sidesteps to the right in an attempt to move around the table and peak at V’s hands.

“If you continue that, you’ll never find out.” V says in a sing-song voice.

Judy throws her hands up in mock defeat. “Alright, alright.” She takes a few steps back, lowers her head, and then looks up expectantly at V. _Uhgg… she’s doing that on purpose. Stay strong, keep her on the hook, make her guess a bit…. Is she biting her lip?_

“Uhmm… hello? Earth to V.” Judy laughs and smiles at V, whose been staring at her for the past minute.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ V stumbles over her words until finally settling on a single phrase. “Catch!” A single ball passes between them, yellowed with time, but the red stitching still as vibrant as ever. When Judy catches it, V is overjoyed and hoots with laughter. “I knew it, you’re left-handed!”

Judy stares at the ball in her right hand, looks back at V, and asks, “a baseball?”

V tosses one mitt behind her as she approaches Judy with another. “Here you’ll need this.” She takes the ball from Judy’s hand and stretches her fingers out, giving each a small kiss, before tucking the mitt through them.

“Val, I’ll admit, I’m confused. Are we playing baseball or is this just a new roleplaying idea? Lesbians and baseball and all that.”

Hearing Judy’s shortened version of her name sends a shiver down her spine and causes her heart to flutter ever so slightly. “Softball. And I’ll ignore that… for the time being.” She gives Judy a smirk before continuing, “you were saying you wanted to know the family more and what better way than friendly competition?”

After finishing her question, V places both hands on her hips and smiles at Judy, looking very pleased with herself. Though she was unprepared for when Judy rushes her and catches her lips against hers. At the last minute, V stops their fall, bringing Judy up in the air and deepening their kiss. Judy wraps her legs arounds V’s waist and for the moment they’re lost in each other’s embrace, baseball game forgotten.

V pulls apart first, holding Judy’s head between her hands. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Yes, mi calabacita. How could I say no?” Judy presses her gloved hand against the slope of V’s back. “You said you knew it; how’d you figure I was left-handed?”

“I can’t believe this; you doubt my solo abilities of deductive reasonin’?”

“You asked if an obvious date… was a date.”

“I was being polite!”

“My Bushido collection is still missing.”

V looks around their tent. “I’m sure they’re in one of these boxes.”

“And. It took you a full day tracking router signals to find that a fortune teller bot was hacked and that’s what was sending Bartmoss Collective messages.”

“I was doing that gig mostly for Johnny anyway.” V shifts her weight, arms getting tired holding up Judy. “You don’t get to know anymore; I’ll keep my ways to m’self.”

“Sure, I’m sure you’ll brag about it at some point.” Sensing that V is starting to get uncomfortable, Judy unwraps herself from her waist and let’s herself slide out of V’s arms. She then starts pulling V In the direction of the clearing where people are starting to gather. “C’mon, wouldn’t want to be late to your own game.”

“You’re right, as usual.” V lets herself be pulled by Judy, relishing in the memories that it brings forth.

Judy snaps around, breaking the trance, and pokes V in the middle of her chest. “Wait a sec, how is this goin’ to be fair with your cyberware? You can just hop around the bases.”

“Oh, I got tweaked this morning. Going all natural for this.” V gives a few flexes to emphasize her point. “But don’t think it’ll still be fair. If you’re on the other team, I’m ruined.” She throws a hand to her forehead and pretends to faint.

Judy stops her fall with a simple tug of her hand and goes back to walking. “You can be such a gonk sometimes,” she says with a laugh and smile on her face.

“Feel like I’ve heard that at least once before.” The two walk together, fingers laced together, towards the baseball field.

\--- * ---

Judy

They approach the baseball field and V stops to admire the work that Mitch put into it. The front half of the field is bordered by vehicles that serve as elevated seats. Markers and leftover paint pave the paths between the bases. V scans and zooms in on the tires, taking a special interest in them.

“Are those my tires!? Judy look at them. Those are my tires, right?” She pulls at her own hair in aggravation. “The fucker stole my tires.”

Judy pulls down her arms and gives them a rub to calm her down. “It’s alright, they were getting worn down anyway.”

V grumbles but concedes. “Oh, before I forget! I have another gift.” She reaches into her back pocket, pulls out a baseball cap, and steps into Judy’s space. V, in a soft and husky voice, “wouldn’t want to skimp out on the full outfit.”

“Hey lovebirds, we were all wondering when you were going to get here.” Panam light-heartedly sneers at them. She leans against a baseball bat and pops her gum at them. “Thought we’d have to arrange another search party.”

Both Judy and V jump back from each other both feeling the blush creep onto their cheeks. They turn to her and in unison say, “Fuck you.” Realizing that they said it together makes everyone laugh. V lets out an embarrassed sigh, but it’s immediately cut short when Judy tugs on her hand and pulls her in for a kiss.

Mitch finalizes the finishing touches on the home plate and shouts, “are we going to stand here all day or play some ball?” He grabs a nearby bat and starts twirling it around his hand. “Those who are here for watching should make themselves comfortable over by the cars. The rest, stay right here, V and I have to figure out who’s pickin’ first.”

Judy stays with the ‘playing’ crowd while V walks up to stand in front of them all with Mitch. Once she gets close to Mitch, he throws the bat at V. She catches it easily and then holds it out like a katana back to him, giving him a couple jabs into stomach, no doubt to chastise him for her stolen property. _Why is she such a gonk?_

Panam rest an arm on Judy’s shoulder and leans in to whisper. “How do you put up with her, honestly? If you need a way out, I got you.”

Shrugging her off Judy elbows her in the stomach. “After the hell she’s been through. She’s payin’ it forward now.”

V eventually turns the bat round and holds it between her and Mitch. They take turns grabbing it until Mitch’s hand reaches the top. Mitch pumps his fist in the air at his victory forcing V to roll her eyes. The merc keeps a hold of the bat and flips it on her shoulders, casually looping her arms over it.

Judy finds herself staring at V’s stance. Tracing up her legs and lingering on her cocked hips. She moves on, trailing past her midriff that’s poking out from her tank, up her torso. Judy stops at her shoulders and arms, admiring the lean, corded muscle wrapped around the bat. Captivated in her lithe figure, Judy is alarmed when V swings the bat against the ground, looking frustrated.

Panam’s roaring laugh next to her, interrupts Judy’s wandering eyes. “Your girl is so mad that Mitch picked you first!”

V’s still staring at Mitch with murder in her eyes but shakes her head and returns to holding the bat over her shoulders. She shouts over to the lineup, “Panam! Get over here then.”

Mitch and V continue taking turns choosing teammates until only a small Aldecaldos girl is left. When V sees her, Judy was sure that she was going to turn her away or assign her to ‘bat duty.’ V instead walks up to her, bends down to her level, and says, “you see that lady with the pretty green and pink hair? I’m gonna need your help takin’ her down.” She turns and winks at Judy.

Judy’s heart flips into her stomach, seeing V’s soft, compassionate side. After weeks on end of seeing V in constant survival mode and nearly losing her life, it was the greatest thing to see.

V bounces back up with renewed energy and throws out a bright, full smile. “Alright, team ‘V and the Badasses’ and team ‘Mitch and the Bit’--.” She stops short and coughs to hide her guilt. “Let’s play ball! My team to home... tire.”

It takes a few minutes for everyone to settle to their places. Judy watches as V figures out their batting arrangements and walks through how to swing a bat. She ignores the parallels of V swinging a bat for sport and swinging it for harm. Mitch, on the other hand, thinks strategy and where his team are going to be positioned at. He settles that Judy will be a perfect short-stop since she’s not afraid to take control and can get the ball in the right place.

Let the game begin.

The first inning is quick for both sides. V takes the bat first and swings at every ball that Mitch was able to throw over the base. Each time she connects the ball careens over the foul lines. Eventually connects and the ball flies straight into an outfields glove. Cheers at the catch erupt in the crowd and Judy laughs as V turns around glaring at them. She stomps off and hands her bat to Panam.

Panam has better luck. The first pitch she sends the ball skittering down the field and it bounces out of Judy’s’ reach into the outfield. By the time, the baseball makes it back infield, Panam is bouncing, safe on second base.

At the end of V’s team up to bat, another clean drive to outfield brings Panam back home. She whoops and encourages the crowd to cheer. Judy smiles as they fist bump and celebrate the point. V catches her smile and holds up her hands, one with a zero and the other with a one. A simple gesture to say that their game is on.

The first half of the inning wraps up after Mitch strikes out V’s next batters. When Mitch’s team goes up to bat, V quickly assigns people to different field positions. Notably, she takes first, and assigns Cassidy to pitch and Panam in center field.

Unfortunately, Cassidy’s skills blow out Mitch, who misses all three of his pitches. Carrol, on the other hand, successfully clips the ball and it bounces down the first base line. V snatches it up and returns to the base, giving her an apologetic shrug.

When it’s Judy’s time to bat, V quickly motions for a time out. Judy steps back away from the box and shoot a questioning look at her. _What is she doin’?_ V quickly runs to her, waving off Panam who started to yell at her.

“Hey Judes.”

“V, what is it?

V scoops up a bat abandoned on the sidelines. “You gotta hold the bat like this if you’re left-handed and stand on this side.” She demonstrates first on the bat she grabbed and then takes slow swing. Judy copies her near-perfectly, but V still drops her bat and circles around her to guide her through another swing. She whispers, “perfect,” in Judy’s ear and sprints away motioning for Cassidy to pitch the ball.

Judy grinds her teeth and her eyes flash with determination. When Cassidy throws the ball, she braces and swings out, successfully popping the baseball up. The crowd cheers and Judy sprints to first. Before she gets there, she hears groans and V catches her midstride.

“Good fucking hit babe!” V sets her back down on the base. “Our fearful leader caught your ball though… sorry ‘bout that. Should’ve left her back at NC.”

Judy rolls her eyes and lightly pushes V off the base.

The second inning is uneventful. Both sides racking up three outs and zero runs.

At the top of the third inning, the impromptu baseball game is successful at bringing laughs and relaxation. Around the car-bleachers, betting money and beers were passed around. In the spirit of friendly competition, the kids around the camp have started their own game, earning praise from the adults.

V steps up to bat with one of her teammates on second base. She gives a shimmy and winks at V, in an attempt to distract her. Judy just rolls her eyes and then secretly blows her a kiss, which only improves V’s mood.

“Hey other captain. How far do I have to hit the ball for it be a homerun?”

“Seeing your attempt last time, it may be easier to point out where not to hit it.”

Judy holds her hand to her face to cover her laughter.

V squares up at the base again and gestures for Mitch to pitch. She dramatically raises the bat up high in prep for the ball and at the last minute drops her bat low and goes for a bunt. The ball tinks off her bat and lands softly a meter in front of home. V smirks and waves at her teammate on second to run. She then takes off, leaving a cloud of dust behind her, rounds first base and slides to second. Still laying across the base, she flirtatiously waves at Judy and flutters her lashes.

Judy makes her way to her and bends over to stare down at V. She purses her lips and in a voice to match V’s, “ _how far for a homerun?”_

The merc shrugs and sheepishly smiles back up at her. “First rule of the job – expect the unexpected. Also, you look amazin’ from down here.”

Judy leans forward and presses a hand onto V’s cheek. “You’re just full of compliments today.” She feels her lean into her hand but doesn’t wait for her to respond. Standing, she saunters back to her position in the middle of second and third base, making sure to give her hips a bit of a sway.

Panam takes her time to practice a few swings before stepping to the plate. Mitch wastes no time to pitch the ball for her. Once it leaves his hands, V jumps to her feet and skips off her base to Judy. V’s lips briefly graze her cheek before she sprints back to second. The ball sails too high for Panam to hit and Carrol snaps it from the air and throws it back.

V shouts across the field to Panam. “Hey, you mind missing a couple times?”

Judy sees Panam say something under her breath and Carrol laugh in response. She senses V bristle and assume it’s at the response of being the butt of a joke.

Mitch readies his next pitch, and Judy looks back at V hoping to catch her trying to run up to her again. Instead, she sees that V is looking off over her shoulder with a confused look on her face. _Is she imagining Johnny again?_ Judy first tries to signal to Panam for a timeout before trying to pull V back from her thoughts.

Time moves in slow motion when she takes a step away and turns toward Panam. Out of the corner of her she sees V’s eyes widen and all of her muscles tense. V turns on her feet and sprints to Judy. A crack of a sniper shot rings out, the sound echoes in her ears. Judy feels the heavy pressure of something on her, followed by a sudden force pushing her to the ground.

“Judy! Are you hurt?” The muffled sound of her inputs voice is close, but time is still in freefall. The voice continues not directed to her. “Panam! Get everyone behind cover.”

Adrenaline pumps through Judy and clears the slow haze. She feels the hot sand underneath her and V’s calm, steady heartbeat. The weight of V holding her down. The sound of V panting in her ear and asking if she can run. The voice is accompanied with the occasional shots that fly above them. There’s also the smell of something sweet, and metallic.

“Judes, you’re okay. I need you to get up and get to Panam. Can you do that?”

Judy nods her head and pushes against the ground, stopped by V. “Could if you weren’t laying on top of me.”

V coughs out a chuckle. “Not yet. They think I’m dead and everyone’s ducked and hidin’, so they’re driving closer. The shots you hear are just to keep ev’ryone down.” In a more serious tone V follows up with, “listen, when I get up you run, don’t look back.”

 _Dead?_ “I’m not just leaving you alone to actually flatline!” Judy squirms and V gives her the space to flip around to face her, but quickly presses down again preventing Judy from seeing her injury. V’s eyes stare down at her in earnest. Usual bright and shiny grey eyes replaced with dark steel ones.

V lets her face relax and crack open into a shit-eating grin. “Been there, done that, not doin’ it today. You still haven’t seen me run to home yet, don’t wanna disappoint.”

 _How can she joke at a time like this?_ “Fine. You got a plan?”

“Got a nova idea…” Balking at Judy’s glare, V quickly says, “but I’m sure it’ll work.”

The sound of shifting sand and truck engines roaring behind them gets louder. The gunfire slows to a stop as the arriving assault party gets closer. V’s face morphs back to the calm, collected, and in control merc. It sends a sad ping in Judy’s heart seeing her take all the responsibility on and run headfirst into death again.

Judy is dragged up from the ground and pushed straight ahead. “Now Judes. Go!” V’s command behind her drive her forward. She sprints as hard as she can until she reaches the car-bleacher set up. Pressing herself against one of the cars she peaks her head up to see V holding her hands up behind her head facing the assault as they stop in front of her.

\--- * ---

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
